


Always something new

by londonAM



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Captain John Watson, Dominance, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, John "Three Continents" Watson, John Watson Giggles, Light BDSM, M/M, Military Kink, Nicknames, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Praise Kink, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Soft John Watson, Top John, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonAM/pseuds/londonAM
Summary: I was on Wattpad, that became a mess. So I'm here.John kissed Sherlock. And now they're together. But Sherlock has a dark secret. Sometimes he needs hard restart by BDSM session.How will John react when he finds out?





	Always something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, that's my first work in English so be patient with me, I will get better at this!  
(you can find it on Wattpad too, it was there first, that's why the cover has a weird name on it, lol)

It was too much. Everything was too much. Sherlock locked his fingers in his hair and pulled. Little pain helped him to see a possible solution. He stopped pacing from the kitchen to the living room._ But John can't find out!_ Even though his rational part of his brain - that last cells that still worked- told him that John would understand....he always did._ John would definitely leave him if he found out. _

With shaky breaths, Sherlock made his decision. He found an old shoebox on which was written PRIVATE and he left John a little message:

_ I'm alright, I just need to do some experiment in your old room and I can't be interrupted so I don't care if it's an apocalypse. I'll come to you when I'm done. Thank you, Sherlock _

He checked his list for the last time and left it on John's armchair. He made his way to John's old room and nostalgia hit him. They were just colleagues, but John has found a way to Sherlock's heart and they became friends and then John kissed him sweetly after one dangerous case and Sherlock knew he has found a way to John's. That was almost 3 months ago - exactly 2 months, 19 days and 16 hours. John moved to Sherlock bedroom and this room didn't have a purpose, until now.

Sherlock shivered in anticipation, he will be able to do it again, after those damned years. He already planned his tactic when he was climbing those bloody stairs. He opened an old shoebox and just looked in it for a while. Black gag, pleasure duck tape for BDSM purposes, black silk rope, black padded wrists cuffs with chain, vibrator, three buttplugs with different colour and size, black collar, a big tube of lube and nipple clamps. It should do. He already felt calmer.

He picked the things he wanted to use and hid the box again.

Sherlock got undressed, only leaving boxers on him and he tied his ankles together with the rope. Feeling better he gagged himself and tossed John's old pillow to the end of John's old bed. He layed down on that pillow and cuffed himself to the right front leg of the bed. That way even if John would enter the room, he wouldn't see him. He breathed out and closed his eyes.

Everything was alright now. With John's voice in his head telling him things in his Captian voice he layed for another 4 hours. When he heard real John in the living room he held his breath and waited. But nobody climbed those stairs to Sherlock and he didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed in himself._ He wouldn't understand_, Sherlock thought. Sherlock listened to almost unhearable noises John did until John went to sleep and then Sherlock allowed himself to fall asleep, imagining how lovingly John could hold his restrained body.

Next day was the same. John did everything he always did and Sherlock still cuffed to bed listened and imagined things that never could be true. It was almost like delirium but he didn't have drugs so he didn't break the deal he had with John. And this was something that his body requested and as long as John didn't know he couldn't leave him.

Everything was the same the next day until Sherlock heard as John hurried to the kitchen for something. Next thing Sherlock knew was that someone was climbing those stairs. Something was wrong and Sherlock had to do everything to remain still and soundless. Carefully he undid his ball-gag and tried to move with his jaw, ready to drive away John...for now. "Sherlock, it's Lestrade! It's a murder." John said from behind the door. Sherlock again did everything to calm himself down. He was in subspace already and if he saw his doctor, John would know!

"This is far more important than some dead bloke, John. I'm sure that Lestrade can handle it. Now go, so I can finish it!" He was angry with himself. He sounded like a meek kitten and there was a murder! Damn it!

"Sherlock? Is- Are you okay?" John asked. Why did he always have to be perfect?"

"I'm perfectly fine, John. Bye!" Sherlock was annoyed, already slipping from subspace to subdrop.

"You're not-" John opened the door, concerned, but saw no-one. Sherlock started to fight a panic attack. John will see and he will leave him. "Sherlock?" John asked again and he noticed that one pillow on the bed was missing. He walked around the bed and saw Sherlock - restrained and almost naked Sherlock with droll covered ball-gag beside him. And he saw fear in his boyfriend's eyes before he hid them under a cold stone mask.

Something was wrong. He freed Sherlock's feet and waited until he picked the lock on his cuffs. Sherlock quickly fled to his clothes and he dressed. "Tell me what Lestrade said in that text." He said with a face without emotions but his voice betrayed him. Sherlock was scared... but _why? He said it was just an experiment, right?_

"A stabbed man drowned in a barrel full of acid was found under one bridge. He already sent us an address." John answered, planning how to make Sherlock speak about that weird situation.

"Oh, John, that's fantastic! It has to be at least 7! C'mon, hurry." It seemed that Sherlock switched to The Work mindset. So John just had to wait. He just put his Belstaff on, yelled something on Mrs Hudson and he was gone. _He does it all the bloody time!_ John thought.

At least John remembered the address from the text and he arrived at the crime scene 20 minutes later. He heard his boyfriend before he got past the yellow tape. "It's eight, EIGHT, John, that's wonderful. There are no fingerprints! And they can't recognize his face! It's so-... A bit not good?" He stopped and looked at John's disapproving face. "

Yes, a bit not good. We're still at the crime scene, twat," John smiled. "Wanna stick around or go home to Mind Palace, Sherlock?" He asked then hoping for the second option.

"Well, I'm sure Lestrade will keep me updated so we can go home. But I won't be proper companion tonight, I'm afraid," he apologized in his own way.

"It's totally understandable," John nodded, happy with himself. "But can we stop in that Thai place with that good chicken curry first so I have something to eat when you're busy with the case?"

"Of course, John. But I hope you won't make me eat like the last time," Sherlock smirked.

So they went to get a takeaway and they ended up in 221B an hour later, there was a horrible traffic jam and Sherlock sulked and didn't want to go by metro. He immediately jumped on the sofa and sunk into the Mind Palace in his usual pose. John huffed and ate his food in silence. That was unusual so it was uncomfortable. He turned on the TV and he lifted Sherlock's head and laid it on his lap.

Time for answers!

It was about half a month ago when it happened. John played with his hair, sometimes scratching or massaging his scalp, while Sherlock was in his Mind Palace and John was bored. "Wanna cup of tea, Sherlock?" He asked.

"If you insist," Sherlock answered moving nothing but his lips. When later he came out from Mind Palace he didn't remember that he said something out loud, he thought that John in Mind Palace said it. And now, John wanted to make a small experiment on his own and try it again.

"Sherlock, why didn't you tell me about what you did in my old room? You know you can tell me anything," he said softly, his fingers still tangled in brown curls.

"I can't let you leave me over something that my body requires," Sherlock said like it was something so obvious.

"And your body requires..?" John let the question unfinished.

"Don't be stupid, John, I told you a million times! My brain needs a hard restart now and then and because you banned drugs, the only thing that helps and I can do it is simple BDSM pain-pleasure thing. Now go, I have a case to do." He sighed and went silent again.

John had a mess in his mind. _So our lovemaking isn't enough? But he said_ now and then_, right? So usually it was enough but not every time... right?_ John needed some tea to organize his own thoughts. After 22 minutes he decided. He will do everything to make Sherlock happy. He can't lose him over the fact that he can't satisfy him fully. He was called Three continent Watson for nothing. But as Sherlock always said, he needed to do research first.

In another hour when Sherlock was on and off on his laptop and in Mind Palace, John learned a few basics and was ready for an upcoming opportunity. Sherlock was always high on adrenaline when he solved a case and made noise 'till late AM and that seemed like an outlet to surplus energy. Even though some things scared John and he hoped Sherlock didn't like them.

Sherlock was on the phone with Lestrade when John decided to go to sleep. Sherlock would be here all night, thinking, solving and probably napping for a necessary hour so he was more useful rested tomorrow. "'night, Sherlock," he gave him a quick peck on his lips and went to bed. Sometimes he was glad that he was used to falling asleep fast. Because if not, he would have to think about what he planned to do for Sherlock and he was afraid that he would be too scared to do so after thinking.

The case lasted eight days for now. Sherlock came from 14 theories to 4 and one of them he prefered. DI Lestrade found out who that dead man was after two days. His name was Matthew Weaver and he was some worker in a famous London money company.

Sherlock, who never missed anything immediately pointed out that the boss of that company was tunnelling that and few other companies and theorized of Matthew finding out about it and trying to blackmail his boss. That made sense. But there was a little piece that ruined the whole artwork. At the supposed time of death, his boss had a live interview with _a dull dull dull reporter with a pink stupid dress_!

When the 10th day of the case started, Sherlock started to lose his mind and John started to worry about him. There were 2 theories now, one - his boss had a motive but had alibi too or two - his neighbour didn't have an alibi but frankly, he didn't have a motive worthy of murder this brutality. "Dammit!" Sherlock shouted and threw a mug on the floor.

"Enough!" John shouted back with his Captain's voice. "Deep down you know the answer to that case so stop acting like a spoiled brat and go deeper. That genius brain of yours is better than the murderer's one. You can do it." John picked the pieces of the broken mug. Sherlock was looking at John dumbstruck since he started talking. John had to giggle. Famous genius Sherlock Holmes looked like he was at John's mercy only. "Go and solve that case, sweetheart." John kissed his lips and let his boyfriend work.

Not even two hours passed when Sherlock was shouting again. "John, John! I solved it! We need to call Lestrade. John! We need to go. I know who did it!" But this time he waited for John. Almost buzzing with adrenaline he called Lestrade in a cab, explaining everything important for the arrest. They agreed on meeting in front of the money company. John understood that that boss did it even though he couldn't still figure out how.

When Lestrade arrived they invaded his office and when they arrested him, Sherlock started. "You couldn't let Matthew Weaver ruin your illegal money-making so you killed him. Or I should say it this way: You told your son to buy a big barrel of acid from the black market and kill him when you're live on TV. Then he had to hide the body in one storage space you can rent but he made a mistake here. That storage space wasn't in London and he had to be at his friend's birthday party so he dropped that acid barrel with the body under a random bridge hoping nobody would notice until that dead body will decompose. So next time, please don't let your son kill, he's an idiot." Sherlock finished with a smirk and with his collar up he left the room.

John said goodbye to Lestrade and followed Sherlock. When he saw him waiting next to a taxi like a well-behaved dog his heart melted. Oh, how he loved his idiot. "Get in, sweetheart," John smiled and tapped Sherlock's arse lightly. Sherlock hopped in the cab and after a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"John... If I may ask...Why do you call me sweetheart?" He asked slightly confused.

"Because I want to, now shush, we will talk home I promise," John answered him and looked out from a window, he really was doing it. The cab stopped in front of 221 and John paid the cabbie and noticed that Sherlock didn't hurry into the flat like he used to do, no, he waited patiently before the door, keys in the lock. "Thanks, bye." He closed the doors of the cab and walked to Sherlock.

"John, if you don't want to do this, please don't. I'm already slipping into..."

"Into subspace, I noticed, pet, I'm not blind." John interrupted him. He entered 221 and smiled when Sherlock always followed him only half a step behind him like a lost puppy. He climbed the stairs and hung up his jacket. And Sherlock did the same, literally copying John. "Now, sweetheart, you're going to take a shower. Wash yourself EVERYWHERE thoroughly but remember you have only 15 minutes. You'll take my dressing gown, it's warmer than yours and your boxers, nothing else. Then we're going to eat and then we will talk about what will happen next, understood?"

"Yes, John, but I can shower in 7 minutes-"

"Not interested. I told you 15. Now go." John pointed at the bathroom, leaving no room for arguing. And to John's surprise, Sherlock really didn't argue (maybe for the first time in his life) and left. John, proud of himself, went to the kitchen and fetched two flavoured protein bars and filled two glasses of water. Then he made himself a sandwich and tea. He put it on the small tables near their armchairs and waited.

Exactly 14 minutes 43 seconds after John's command Sherlock hurried from the bathroom with curls still wet and without a second thought knelt before John. When he realized what he had done he stood up with shock in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he yelped and embarrassed sat in his armchair.

"Sherlock," John said calmly. "Come back, pet. Kneel here. And bring me your food." He sipped his tea and when Sherlock handed him protein bars and the second glass, he thanked him. "You may come closer and you can even lay your head on my leg, sweetheart." John smiled fondly at him. Poor Sherlock. Sherlock did as he was told, feeling floaty. John broke the protein bars into biteable pieces and hand-fed his little pet. Sherlock hummed happily and always sucked on John's fingers. When Sherlock had two whole protein bars inside himself, John let him have his fingers for sucking as he ate his sandwich and drank his tea. Then he made Sherlock drink the first glass of water.

"I know we should've done it first but I didn't think you would sink into 'space so quickly, pet. We need to talk about rules, baby. Would you rather use the yes/no system for questions?"

"Yes, John." Sherlock hummed and hugged John's leg. He was so affectionate now.

"Calling me Sir. Yes or no?"

"Yes, please... but... John? Can I... captain too?" Sherlock whimpered. He was like a meek kitten!

"You can, pet." John entangled his fingers in his hair. "What about bondage?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any other kinks?"

"Normal pain-pleasure, then praise kink, little humiliation with praise, overstimulation and... and..." Sherlock's breaths were shorter and his palm went to his crotch and pressed down.

"Pet." Captain voice.

"Military kink, sir, please, captain," Sherlock whined and pressed a bit more.

"Stop, now," John barked and Sherlock stopped. "Is that everything?"

"I prefer crying during sessions, sir," Sherlock whimpered and hid his face in John's leg, embarrassed.

"Any hard limit, pet?" John asked again, trying to ignore his erection. Gosh, Sherlock was breathtaking like this, reduced to his primal self.

"Calling me bad names, captain." He whispered.

"That's understandable. My hard limits are blood, piss and in fact, any human fluids besides come and saliva. Yes and exhibitionism and rape themed sessions, crossdressing and sharing you. They're no go for me." John nodded for himself. "I think further questions can come later."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, sweetheart, can we start?"

"Yes, please, Sir!" Sherlock begged.

"I'm sure I never saw you beg this much but I like it," John smiled and opened the fly of his jeans and pulled out his cock from his boxers and stroked himself, watching Sherlock looking dumbstruck again. "I bet that my cock is all you can think of right now, am I right? That big brain of yours reduced to this, my cock filling you one way or another, making you whole." Sherlock nodded hard, John was worried he would harm himself. "Can you speak?" John giggled.

"Yes, sir. Please, sir, John. May I suck you? Sir?" Sherlock watched John's hand, salivating.

"You may, pet." John tugged Sherlock by his curls and he swallowed him and moaned at the feeling of having John in his mouth, unwashed musky masculine smell hitting his nose. "Good lad. My good, good lad," John praised him and almost yelped when Sherlock swallowed him whole. He still didn't understand how Sherlock couldn't have a gag reflex. "Stop," he tugged his curls again, this time away from his cock. "I don't want to come just yet. But you said overstimulation so maybe I could make you come and then fuck you into a rug and then make you come again. How does that sound?" John soon learned that Sherlock has a really really shot refractory period. Sherlock had something about 17 minutes when John had something about an hour or so. "Yes, yes, oh John. So clever, brilliant, captain. Oh god!" Sherlock moaned. "How do you wanna come, pet? By my mouth, hand or even foot. Or I could let you rub yourself against my leg until you come into your pants like the dirty boy you are." John offered him his leg. Sherlock leaned on John's knee and when John nodded, he started rubbing himself. Oh, how good it felt! Sherlock was now reduced to mewling sounds and soon he shut his eyes tightly and whimpered as he came in his boxers.

When he looked at John again his eyes were cloudy and he was truly under. "I can't believe you're so good for me. Will you crawl to the bedroom, pet? I changed my mind, I want you in bed." Sherlock nodded and started to crawl to their bedroom. John picked the second glass of water and followed him. In the bedroom, Sherlock knelt by the door and put his hands behind his back. "Undress and c' mere," John patted the bed and went to the wardrobe for a little box covered in brown paper. "Wanna see what's inside, pet?" Sherlock looked at his obscenely looking underwear dirty with come.

"Please, sir," Sherlock mewled again.

"I didn't know how much you own so I shopped something and something I picked up after your self-caring, sweetheart." John opened that box and Sherlock could see some of his things (specifically rope, ballgag and cuffs) and other John's (specifically black collar, gag with a little realistic dildo for sucking, blindfold, one buttplug and lube) "What were you imagining when I caught you, pet?"

"Wax play, captain." Sherlock whimpered.

"Other time, baby. Now lay on the bed and let me have fun." John laid him down and kissed him. "Be good." Firstly he fastened the collar around Sherlock's neck and he took off his dog tags and put them on Sherlock's neck. His alabaster skin looked so divine like this. Then he put on the blindfold and his penis gag. Sherlock's wasn't to play tonight.

"If you feel good, nod, pet." And Sherlock nodded. Then he cuffed his hands to the headboard and he tied his shins to his thighs so he couldn't move his legs. Sherlock sucked on the gag happily. John took him into his loving arms and started to make another collar of lovebites under the black one, rubbing himself against Sherlock. "Oh pet," John moaned and Sherlock moaned too but it sounded more like a wet purring. "Oh god, fuck!" John swore and found the lube by touch. "Gonna make you feel good, 'Lockie. My good lad."

He warmed up the lube in his hand and went over his hole with a thumb. He played like this with his boy for a while and when John saw trails from tears, his crotch pulsed (he was little ashamed of himself, this shouldn't turn him on) and dove firstly one finger and then two in Sherlock. He brushed his prostate and watched Sherlock rock as he chased desire. Two fingers were replaced by three and those were replaced by four. "I could easily fist you right now and you couldn't even prevent it from happening. You're in my power now, sweetheart." John pushed on Sherlock's prostate hard and Sherlock started tossing his head from one side to another. John checked but his cock was almost purple and he was obviously trying not to come. "My good boy." John kissed away Sherlock's tears. "You're amazing, gorgeous, I love you so so much." He pulled out his fingers and he pumped on his cock for few times. "You can come when you wish, but I will come into you, even if you'll feel uncomfortable. Okay?" And Sherlock nodded.

"Perfect, but first we'll lose that." He started undoing Sherlock's gag and blindfold. "I wanna see and hear you when you come, pet." Sherlock's eyes were glassy from tears, blindfold and subspace and he truly looked fucked out. But he looked so happy.

John eased himself in Sherlock and he just whimpered, he was beyond all words now. He looked at John like he was the only thing holding him from the outer world. And he was... John snapped his hips twice and Sherlock came untouched between them with tears streaming from his eyes.

That was the second thing that John learned when he started sleeping with Sherlock. He could come just from anal stimulation alone. And John thought that was so fucking hot and extraordinary like Sherlock was. But John did and he promised and buried inside that perfect arse and he started moving again, causing little 'ah's and 'oh's from Sherlock. Sherlock closed his eyes and looked maybe 10 years younger. In two minutes John came too. He never finished this early but he couldn't resist.

He undid all Sherlock's restrains but when he wanted to undo the collar, Sherlock stopped him with a quiet "no!".

"No sulking, this will come off, we're gonna shower and then you can have it again, 'Lock." John undid it and helped Sherlock to the bathroom and then to the tub. He showered himself and Sherlock and cleaned them both with sandalwood shower gel. Then he dried both of them with a towel and laid them in bed again. "Because you were a good boy, pet." He fastened the collar around Sherlock's neck again. "Now cuddle with me, Sherlock."

"Thank you, sir," Sherlock said sloppily as he hung himself tightly on John.

"John can do now, Sherlock," John giggled and kissed his love. "With you, it's always something new...that's why I love you, brat." He waited for a response but none came, Sherlock was asleep with a little smile on his lips. Now he was in his Fourteen-Hour-Post-Case-Sleep-Of-Dead and nothing could wake him up. "I love you, too," John whispered to the quiet room.


End file.
